1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating energy using continental shelf mass. More particularly, the present invention generates energy contained in solid mass that is delivered from a high elevation to a lower elevation. Additionally, energy generated from the kinetic energy of the solid mass is used to raise water to a higher elevation to use as the motive force for electric turbines. Alternatively, electric energy is generated from a direct connection to the movement of the delivery conveyor.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Energy is converted daily between various forms, usually from a natural resource into a quantity of usable energy. For instance, fossil fuel is converted into thermal or mechanical energy which powers automobiles and heats buildings, and hydrodynamic energy generates electricity which cools buildings and powers home appliances. Depending on the energy conversion process used, the efficiency with which energy is converted varies. Inevitably though, inefficiencies in energy conversion waste energy, and the wasted energy then returns to the environment. Forms of energy that have historically been wasted are being re-utilized, however, such as with the refinement of used petroleum products into heating fuel and lubricants.
Generation of electric power is a necessary component for the operation of modern society. Alternatives to conventional electric power generation sources fueled by coal or nuclear materials continue to be explored. One of the most inexpensive and cleanest methods for generating large amounts of electric power is hydroelectric power generation. The use of hydroelectric power generation, however, is limited because it requires the availability of vast quantities of water and the feasibility of constructing a large dam to store the large amount of water. Moreover, the geological sites where the requisite conditions for hydroelectric power generation can be satisfied are few and far between. These limitations often require reliance on other means of power generation such as nuclear and fossil fuel power plants, which are expensive and environmentally unattractive. Other sources of energy, such as wind and solar power, are environmentally clean and relatively inexpensive. However, a large-scale utilization of these sources for electric power generation is not currently in practice because of several limitations that are inherent in these methods. For example, wind power and solar energy both require a disproportionately large surface area for a large-scale operation. Further, these methods are unreliable because of their dependence on the weather conditions. Thus, it is difficult to obtain continuous generation of a large amount of electric power through wind power or solar energy.
Continental drift provides all the environmental benefits of hydroelectric energy, while providing substantially more useful electricity. The energy associated with the drift of a continent is ½*mass*velocity^2 from a given anchor point. The velocity of a continent is low, but the mass is extremely large. With a mass of a continent estimated around 10^22 lbs, with a velocity of 2.5 cm/year, the power available is 10^15 Kilowatts, or 10^10 the amount of energy required by the United States.
There are numerous possible ways to harness continental drift, including cables attached to a fixed reference point, spring compression and release, hydraulic lifting of water for use in turbines on release, or gas compression and release. However the preferred conditions use energy created by continental drift that has been accumulated over millions of years.
Historically, part of the energy from continental drift movement has raised mountains, and has accumulated millions of years of potential energy. Recovery of that potential energy is available by tearing down the mountains to harness the potential energy created by continental drift. Water can be used as the motive force for electric turbines or a direct mechanical connection to the delivery conveyer. Ideally, continental mass can be sent from a mountain to the bottom of a trench. Two examples of such locations where this would be ideal are (1) the sands of the Sahara Desert and (2) the mud volcanoes near the Mariana Trench. Energy could be harnessed from the motion of mass moving from the top of the mountain, down to the bottom of the trench. This method would utilize principles of continental drift, hydroelectric generation, and relative buoyancy.
Velocity enhancement can be used in conjunction with the energy provided by continental drift in order to increase the effective leverage provided by the moving continental shelf mass. The small movement of the continent and the preferred relatively high velocity of the cable driving a generator requires, in optimal conditions, velocity enhancement. Velocity enhancement can be provided through the use of a block and tackle arrangement or a geared reducer.
In the past, patents have been issued for water and buoyancy powered generation systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,212, issued to Everett on Dec. 14, 1982, discusses a buoyancy prime mover that converts the potential energy of a gas buoyant within a liquid into rotating mechanical energy. The buoyancy prime mover includes a plurality of rigid or collapsible buckets joined by one or more chains with rotatable sprockets and shafts to form a continuous loop so that when the buoyant gas is trapped within the buckets, the buckets rise through the liquid and rotate the chain and sprockets to generate power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,480, issued to Forrest on Aug. 31, 1999, discusses a motor that combines buoyant and gravitational forces to create a highly efficient limitless source of energy. The motor comprises a reservoir containing liquid; a vertical cylinder in communication with, extending from the liquid reservoir, containing liquid and having a top and a bottom; a continuous chain extending vertically through the fluid contained in the vertical cylinder, the chain including a plurality of floats spaced along and linked together by connecting cable, each float having an external cup that carries a small amount of liquid to the top of the cylinder and discharges the liquid back into the cylinder as the float exits same; an upper sprocket wheel around which the continuous chain travels and where the direction of the continuous chain changes from upward away from the top of the vertical cylinder to downward through ambient air; a lower sprocket wheel around which the continuous chain travels and where the direction of the continuous chain changes from downward to upward into the bottom of the vertical cylinder; an upper valve at the top of the vertical cylinder through which the float containing continuous chain passes; a lower valve disposed within the liquid reservoir at the bottom of the vertical cylinder through which the float containing continuous chain passes; an upper cam assembly actuated by the upper sprocket wheel for operating the upper valve; and, a lower cam assembly actuated by the lower sprocket wheel for operating the lower valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,057, issued to Lehet on Jun. 19, 2001, discusses an energy conversion apparatus for converting compressed gas to shaft power. The apparatus includes a housing divided between first and second chambers in fluid communication with each other and adapted to maintain a water column in the second chamber when the first chamber is pressurized with the compressed gas. The air filled first chamber houses a gravity drive system which harnesses energy created by the gravitational forces acting on a plurality of downwardly moving cylindrical containers grasped by receiving arms disposed on at least one gravity drive chain in the first chamber. The second chamber houses a buoyancy drive system which harnesses energy created by buoyant forces acting on a plurality of upwardly moving cylindrical containers grasped by receiving arms disposed on at least one buoyancy drive chain in the second chamber. An external drive shaft is driven by a coupling means which combines the energy created by the buoyancy and gravity drive systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,516, issued to Thompson on Oct. 6, 1987, discusses a hydro-electric power plant specifically structured to operate in connection with a water reservoir supplied from a natural body of water and which is structured to be at least partially self-sufficient while at the same time providing excess electrical energy in the operation of an auxiliary production facility such as an aluminum smelting plant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide energy from continental drift.
It is another object of the present invention to provide energy stored in mountains from continental drift.
It is another object of the present invention to provide energy while producing no emissions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide energy stored in mountains while depositing material into a trench.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide maximum energy from the mass stored within the mountains created by continental drift.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide velocity enhancement during the energy generation process.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide energy stored from continental drift by utilizing water as the motive force.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.